


On installments

by Winnetou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Humor, Jealous Steve, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Stephen flirts, Steve is jealous, Buck does not know whether to laugh or cry, and Tony once again goes to the covers, but this time not through his own fault.





	On installments

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Na raty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681205) by [Winnetou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou). 



> Hey :) My next attempt to translate my fanfiction. I am sorry for mistakes, and if you find any please, let me know. I hope you like it.

At the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters it was even crowded and bustier than usual, because a banquet was held in the largest conference room. The people gathered here celebrated the spectacular success of defeating Thanos and bringing the universe back to order. People are going into small groups. Common interest was aroused by the team of Peter Quill, especially Groot and Rocket. Nick Fury talked to Natasha and Clint, Thor and Sam Wilson occupied the bar. However, Tony Stark, who in such situations usually was at the center of all the confusion – or even was his source – stood somewhere off the beaten track in a quiet conversation with Stephen Strange. From an hour. Apparently he was having a good time, because he had a smile on his lips. And the noise in the room was not so big that they had to stand so close together!

“Steve, if you start gnashing your teeth a little louder, you'll drown out the music” Bucky admonished his friend kindly.

“I do not gnashing my teeth at all!” Rogers growled, gnashing his teeth.

“You gnashing. And if your eyes could kill, Dr. Strange would have been dead for an hour.”

Steve ignored Bucky's teasing. One would think that such a thing as saving the universe should be a good reason to forget some misunderstandings from the past, but it seemed that Tony Stark had no intention of forgetting his offended pride so easily. Okay, maybe he was right and Steve reacted too impulsively, but they fought side by side again, and that means something, right? But no – from a fucking hour Tony did not take his eyes off Strange and he did not look at Rogers at all. He did not even show that he had noticed him. From the very beginning of the banquet, he behaved with polite frigidity to him. Steve was not indebted to him, although inside he was boiling with anger. It was not even an ordinary conversation, because Strange used to flirt with Tony. And Tony bloody Stark did not remain indifferent. Even from the other end of the room, Steve could see how he was flirting and winking at him. The fact that he was of average height in this case was only an advantage, because the look he was throwing from under the eyelashes enchanted absolutely every single interlocutor. Steve knew something about it because he often forgot what he wanted to say when Tony stared at him with his big brown eyes.

“Steve” Bucky really started to worry about a friend, who stared at the talking men with a furious look.

“What?” Rogers muttered, but he did not looking away.

“Steve, look at me” Barnes grabbed his arm and forced him to turn to face him. “Are you going to stand here, stare at them and spread around the murderous aura?”

“What else can I do?”

“Dude, you had the courage to _fight_ Tony and almost kill each other. You were an outlaw fugitive, and no more than a few days ago without hesitation you threw yourself on perhaps the most powerful being in space, so do not tell me, you're afraid to talk to him.”

“I'm not afraid’’ Steve, after all, seems to be slightly depressed ‘but what if he does not want to talk to me?’’

“Man, how old are you?!” Bucky was half-angry and half-amused by his friend's behaviour. “If you don’t do something, someone will overtake you at last. And this can happen quickly.”

They looked at Tony and Stephen, who seemed to stand even closer than before. Stephen was bending over his interlocutor's ear and telling him something with amused look. When he finished, Stark burst into loud laughter, and the sorcerer moved even closer. The edge of his Cloak brushed against Tony's thigh like a brazen cat demanding a caress. At some point, Stephen reached up and casually adjusted Tony's tie clip. Steve decided that it was too much.

“Hold it” he said and stuck his glass into Bucky's hand. He stepped through the room resolutely and people parted in front of him like the sea in front of the bow of the ship. He definitely _will do_ something about it, and if it triggers another war, well, it happens.

“I'm sorry to bother you, but I have something to say to Tony” he said in a polite but slightly defiant tone, as if he were waiting for one of the other two to object.

“I'm listening to you, Captain Rogers” Tony's voice expressed polite interest, but under the mask of indifference Steve saw some uneasiness. He turned away from Strange, completely unconcerned with his offended rumble, because after all, after such an unbelievably long time, Tony looked straight at him.

“Anthony Stark, you're a complete moron and I love you to death” Steve said, and before Tony, completely dumbfounded, had a chance to say something, grabbed him, tilted him and kissed him deeply.

Time stood still, or at least Steve had such an impression. Finally! At last he kissed Tony again, and his mouth had a ragweed taste for him. He had no idea if only a few seconds or a few hours had passed, but in the end Stark's tense body relaxed in his embrace and Tony put his arms around him, giving him a kiss. 

When they finally separated from each other, there was a perfect silence in the room. Most of the guests looked shocked. After about half a minute the first timid applause and congratulations began, until finally a real ovation broke out. Clint whistled loudly on his fingers, and Natasha raised her thumbs. Bucky stood against the wall with a satisfied smile. Flashes flashed everywhere.

“Well, the first pages of all tomorrow's newspapers are ours” Steve said.

“You do not think that this is enough to compensate for my moral losses?” Tony teased, although his blushed cheeks and slightly unconscious eyes showed a completely different feelings.

“You do not have any morality that could suffer any loss” Rogers retorted. “This, however, should be counted towards compensation.”

“What compensation?” Stark inquired, so Steve leaned over and whispered in his ear for a long moment. When he finished Tony's cheeks they gained even more intense colour. “I'll spread it out in installments. For many installments. You can start paying off today. I insist.


End file.
